walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (TV Series)/Prison Community
The following is a list of all the different extras who represented the unnamed survivors who lived within the prison community. As of "Inmates", all background survivors at the prison are declared dead. If their death was not mentioned or shown on screen, then it is rightfully assumed that they perished as a result from the flu or died during the prison attack. Prison Newcomers The following is a list of all the different extras who represented the unnamed background survivors in Prison Community. See for other notes, as well as for more background survivors of various factions. *'A note to the editor': If there is an error, such as more than one entry for the same person, or incorrect images under one entry, please leave a message on the talk page for discussion before making major changes. Thank you! Survivor #1 Jilian McLendon as Chloe (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Killed walkers with a spear, at fences with Karen, David, Henry & another survivor. *Infected - One of the casualties in Cell Block D attack. Extra2 (30 Days).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" Season 4 survivor (2).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" 971505 911918137212 978680043 n.jpg|"30 Days Without An Accident" Extra6a (Infected).png|"Infected" Survivor #2 Will Martin as Sick Teenager (Deceased) *Infected - Fled Cell Block D during the Cell Block D attack, helped a women escape out of the Cell Block. *Isolation - Walked outside, coughing up blood with two other sick women. *Internment - Quarantined in Cell Block A, watches as bearded man dies, sitting in cell as Lizzie lead Henry away. *Too Far Gone - Fled the prison aboard the bus. *Inmates - Died and reanimated aboard the bus, Put down by Maggie. Extra10 (Infected).png|"Infected" Extra7 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Sick boy.jpg|"Isolation" Extra13 (Internment).png|"Internment" Sick boi.jpg|"Internment" SickTeenRising (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" SickTeenStanding (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" SickTeenWalker.PNG|"Inmates" SickTeenStabbed.PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #3 Eryn Ridings as Eryn (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Eating breakfast with others at dining pavilion, present for story-time in the library with other kids. Young brunette girl (season 4 trailer).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" Survivor #4 Debra Svitil (Deceased) *Isolation - Quarantined in Cell Block A, coughing up blood in cell. Extra2 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Survivor #5 Greg Crews as Greg (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Eating breakfast with others at dining pavilion. *Infected - Bitten and turned by Patrick, wreaked havoc in Cell Block D, killed by Daryl. Dixon Survivor feasted.jpg|"Infected" Patrick bites Greg.jpg|"Infected" PatrickNewcomerMeal.jpg|"Infected" Extra1 (Infected).png|"Infected" Greg nm.PNG|"Infected" Greg 2.PNG|"Infected" Greg zombie.png|"Infected" Killed by daryl.jpg|"Infected" Survivor #6 Andrew Crigler (Deceased) *Infected - Reanimated during attack, wreaked havoc in Cell Bock D, killed by Glenn Rhee. Extra2a (Infected).jpg|"Infected" Survivor #7 Harley Shellhammer *Infected - Fled from the second level in Cell Block D during the chaos. Season 4 survivor (6).png|"Infected" Survivor #8 James Michael Keats as Henry (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Kills walkers on the fence along with Chloe, Karen, David and another survivor. *Infected - Fled the chaos in Cell Block D, investigated the aftermath. *Internment - Quarantined in Cell Block A, receives medical treatment from Glenn and Hershel, died and reanimated, put down by Maggie. Extra6 (30 Days).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" Extra6a (30 Days).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" Henry-Mr. Jacobson.png|"Infected" Glyp heart henry.png|"Internment" HenryAir (Internment).PNG|"Internment" Henry dead (Internment).png|"Internment" HenryChocking (Internment).PNG|"Internment" Henrywalker.PNG|"Internment" WalkerHenry (Internment).PNG|"Internment" Survivor #9 Adam Daniels (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Kills walkers on the fence along with Chloe, Karen, David and Henry. *Internment - Quarantined in Cell Block A, watches as bearded man dies. *Too Far Gone - Seen running out of the prison very briefly, seen to the left of Glenn at the front of the bus. *Inmates - Seen getting out of the bus as a walker, put down by Bob soon after he tries to attack Sasha. Extra1 (30 Days).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" PrisonNewcomer FenceCleaner.PNG|"30 Days Without An Accident" Adam FenceCleaner.PNG|"30 Days Without An Accident" Adam (30 Days Without an Accident).PNG|"30 Days Without An Accident" Newcomer S4E1.PNG|"30 Days Without An Accident" PrisonNewcomer Ep1.PNG|"30 Days Without An Accident" Extra12 (Internment).png|"Internment" AdamDaniels (Too Far Gone).PNG|"Too Far Gone" Adam (Too Far Gone).PNG|"Too Far Gone" AdamDaniels.PNG|"Too Far Gone" Adam.PNG|"Inmates" AdamDWalker.PNG|"Inmates" AdamDaniel (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #10 Erin Hunter as Crying Mom (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Eating breakfast with Greg and others at dining pavilion. *Infected - Mourned over the loss of son in Cell Block D after the attack, carried out his body covered in blanket. *Isolation - Quarantined in Cell Block A. *Internment - Accidentally shot by Noris, reanimated, later killed by Hershel with a shotgun. Extra4 (30 Days).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" Extra8 (Infected).png|"Infected" Extra9 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" The walking dead Crying Mom.png|"Internment" Intern Mother Shot.png|"Internment" Three zombified patients (Internment).jpg|"Internment" Survivor #11 Becky Shaw as Achey Woman (Deceased) *Isolation - Quarantined in Cell Block A. *Internment - Seen laying down in cell, then sitting upright, ran to door when patients began turning. *Too Far Gone - Fled the prison aboard the bus. *Inmates - Died and reanimated on bus, stumbles and falls out of the bus, put down by Maggie. Extra12 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Extra5a (Internment).png|"Internment" Extra5 (Internment).png|"Internment" Achey Woman (Internment) 2.jpg|"Internment" Woodbury Survivor 1 and Achey Woman (Too Far Gone).jpg|"Too Far Gone" Becky Shaw Extra Too Far Gone.jpg|"Too Far Gone" Achey immates.jpg|"Inmates" Achey Woman Dewd.JPG|"Inmates" AcheyWomenWalker.PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #12 Evelyn Elliott *Isolation - Walking outside with a woman and teenager. Extra5 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Survivor #13 Sarah Wildman (Deceased) *Isolation - Walking outside with a teenager, helps walk woman to Cell Block A. *Internment - Died and reanimated, attacked Hershel but was thrown off of him by a mother, later killed by Hershel with a shotgun. Extra6 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Extra2a (Internment).png|"Internment Extra2b (Internment).png|"Internment Extra2 (Internment).png|"Internment FemaleFluWalker.PNG Survivor #14 Wallace Krebs as "Amputated Survivor" (Deceased) *Isolation - The victim that Dr. S tries to revive in the opener. Extra4 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Survivor #15 Santiago Cirilo as Julio (Deceased) *Internment - He was quarantined in Cell Block A and witnessed the bearded survivor die, as chaos started he shut his cell door. *Too Far Gone - Taking cover and shooting at The Governor's milita, gets shot in the back and killed running towards the bus in the final minutes of the assault. Extra7 (Internment).png|"Internment Julio and Jeanette.png|"Internment Julio (Internment).png|"Internment JuliocropTFG.png|"Too Far Gone" Juliotoofargoneseason4.png|"Too Far Gone" Julio (Too Far Gone).PNG|"Too Far Gone" Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-13h06m28s234.png|"Too Far Gone" TWDS04E08SniperRifle.png|"Too Far Gone" TFG Julio Shot.png|"Too Far Gone" Survivor #16 Charlie (Deceased) *Infected - Locked himself in Cell, Perished to the sickness in Cell Block D, reanimates as a walker, put down by Rick. Season four charlie.png|"Infected" Charlie Walker2.jpg|"Infected" Charlie corpse.png|"Infected" Survivor #17 Corey Reitz as Noris' Son (Deceased) *Infected - Fled the chaos in Cell Block D, receieves treatment from Hershel and Dr. Subramanian. *Isolation - Quarantined in Cell Block A. *Internment - Died and turned, attacked and bit his father, later killed by Hershel with a shotgun. Extra15a (Infected).png|"Infected" Season four morales maybe.png|"Infected" Extra10 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" ThCAG7KIZW.jpg|"Internment" Extra6 (Internment).png|"Internment" NorisBit (Internment).PNG|"Internment" UnnamedFather405Death.jpg|"Internment" NorisBitten (Internment).PNG|"Internment" Extra6a (Internment).png|"Internment" Survivor #18 *Infected - Fled the chaos in Cell Block D. Extra11a (Infected).png Survivor #19 Sophia Kidder *30 Days Without An Accident - Seen walking in Prison yard with Thomas (TV Series). *Infected - Fled into cell with Karen, David, Luke, and Molly during Cell Block D chaos. Extra8 (30 Days).png|"30 Days Withount An Accident" Extra14 (Infected).png|"Infected" Survivor #20 Owen Ridings as Owen (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Present for story-time in the library with other kids. *Infected - Died during the attack on cell block D. Season four owen.png|"30 Days Withount An Accident" OwensBody.PNG|"Infected" CryingMother Owen.PNG|"Infected" Survivor #21 (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Seen walking around the prison yard during the morning. *Infected - Fled the chaos in Cell Block D. *Isolation - Quarantined in Cell Block A, died and reanimated. Extra7 (30 Days).png|"30 Days Withount An Accident" Extra19 (Infected).png|"Infected" Extra3 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Survivor #22 (Deceased) *Infected - Died and reanimated during the attack on Cell Block D. Extra4 (Infected).png|"Infected" Survivor #23 Greg Rothstein (Deceased) *Internment - Chocked on his own blood and collapsed outside his cell, put down by Hershel before reanimation. Extra1 (Internment).png|"Internment" Survivor #24 Mr. Richards (Deceased) *Infected - Reanimated overnight in Cell Block D, put down by Glenn. *Indifference - Mentioned when Daryl was talking about how Ms Richards wanted a stone to mark his grave. Extra5 (Infected).png|"Infected" Survivor #25 *Infected - Fled the chaos in Cell Block D. Extra15 (Infected).png|"Infected" Survivor #26 (Deceased) *Too Far Gone - Fled prison aboard bus. *Inmates - Died aboard the bus. (off-screen) Extra 1 Prison (Too Far Gone).png|"Too Far Gone" Survivor #27 (Deceased) *Too Far Gone - Fled prison aboard bus. *Inmates - Died and reanimated aboard bus, put down by Maggie. Extra 2 Prison (Too Far Gone).png|"Too Far Gone" Extra3 (Inmates).png|"Inmates" WalkerPrisonExtra.PNG|"Inmates" FirstBusWalker (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" FirstWalkerStabbed (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #28 Hannah Moore (Deceased) *"Isolation" - Lying on bed in Cell Block A *"Internment" - Lying on bed in Cell Block A *"Too Far Gone" - Fled the prison and evacuated on bus with other survivors *"Inmates" - Died aboard the bus. (off-screen) Extra 4 Prison (Too Far Gone).png|"Too Far Gone" Hannah Moore (Internment).png|"Internment" |link=Hannah Moore Gallery Survivor #29 Gustavo Blade (Deceased) *"Too Far Gone" - Fled the prison and evacuated on the bus with other prison survivors. *"Inmates" - Died and reanimated aboard the bus, stumbles out the bus door with the other walkers, grabbed by Maggie and stabbed in the head. Extra 5 Prison (Too Far Gone).png|"Too Far Gone" ResidentsStumblingoutBud (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Extra1 (Inmates).png|"Inmates" PrisonWalkerMaggie (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" BusWalkerStabbed (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" BusWalkerDead (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" PrisonResidentsbody (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #30 (Deceased) *Too Far Gone - Fled prison aboard bus. *Inmates - Died and reanimated aboard bus, shot in the head by Bob as he was about to attack Maggie. Extra 6 Prison (Too Far Gone).png|"Too Far Gone" BusWalkerReachingout (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Oldermanbuswalker (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Extra4 (Inmates).png|"Inmates" WalkerattackingMaggie (INmates).PNG|"Inmates" BusWalkershot (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Walkershotinhead (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" WalkerManBody (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #31 Becky Nunnally (Deceased) *Inmates - Found dead on bus with a bullet wound in her head. DeadResident (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" ShotBusGirl (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #32 (Deceased) *Inmates - Died and reanimated aboard bus, put down by Maggie. Extra 6.png|"Inmates" BusWalker (Inmates).PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #33 (Deceased) *Inmates - Died and reanimated aboard bus, put down by Bob or Sasha. Extra2 (Inmates).png|"Inmates" Girlcomingoutbus.png|"Inmates" Female Walker Shot (Inmates_.PNG|"Inmates" Femalebuswalkerdead.png|"Inmates" Survivor #34 Kenneth (Deceased) *Inmates - Died and reanimated aboard bus, put down by Sasha. TallBusWalker (Inmates).PNG TallWalkerGround (Inmates).PNG TallBusWalkerDead (Inmates).PNG Woodbury Refugees The following are Woodbury refugees who have been seen living at the prison. Survivor #35 Deanna Dixon as Woodbury Resident 11 (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Seen eating breakfast at dining pavilion. *Infected - Flees Cell Block D, stumbles down stairs, carried out by Rick. *Too Far Gone - Flees onto the bus. *Inmates - Died and reanimated aboard the bus, killed by Maggie. The walkinh dead.png|"30 Days Without An Accident" WoodburyResident11S4Ep2.PNG|"Infected" WoodburyResident11S4.PNG|"Infected" RickCarryingWoodburyResident11.PNG|"Infected" RickcarryingWoodburyResident.PNG|"Infected" Extra_3_Prison_(Too_Far_Gone).png|"Too Far Gone" Resident11Stumblingout.PNG|"Inmates" Resident11Walker.PNG|"Inmates" BusWalker.PNG|"Inmates" WoodburyResident11Walker.PNG|"Inmates" WoodburyResidentWalker.PNG|"Inmates" WoodburyResident11Walker (Inmate).PNG|"Inmates" Resident11_(Inmate).PNG|"Inmates" Residentwalkerstabbed.PNG|"Inmates" Survivor #36 Randy Woods as Mr. Jacobson (Deceased) *"Infected" - He is seen fleeing the attack in Cell Block D with other survivors. Later he comes back and sees the aftermath. *"Isolation" - Quarantined in Cell Block A. *"Internment" - Dies of the flu and is wheeled out of Cell Block A on a gurney. Then is taken into a room where he reanimates and is put down by Glenn. Extra18 (Infected).png|"Infected" Henry-Mr. Jacobson.png|"Infected" Extra11 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Extra4 (Internment).png|"Internment" Intern Jacobson Stabbed.png|"Internment" Survivor #37 Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Resident 1 (Deceased) *Infected - Seen fleeing the chaos in Cell Block D. *Isolation - See with a broken arm and shivering in a jail cell. *Internment - Seen exiting jail cell with a tissue covering his mouth. *Too Far Gone - Flees the prison onto bus. *Inmates - Died aboard the bus. (off-screen) Extra1 (Isolation).png|"Isolation" Woodbury Refugee Internment.jpg|"Internment" Extra8 (Internment).png|"Internment" Woodbury Survivor 1 and Achey Woman (Too Far Gone).jpg|"Too Far Gone" Denny Ainsworth 1.JPG|"Too Far Gone" Survivor #38 Bill Vella as Woodbury Resident 2 (Deceased) *Infected - Seen with a shotgun, shooting the reanimated residents. *Isolation - Quarantined in Cell Block A. Woodburyextra40withshotgun_(infected).jpg|Infected Extra8 (Isolation).png|Isolation Survivor #39 (Deceased) *Infected - Died in Cell Block D attack, shot in head by Daryl before reanimation. Extra7 (Infected).png|Infected Survivor #40 Lenora as Woodbury Resident 6 *Infected - Fled the chaos in Cell Block D with a teenage boy. *Isolation - Quarantined in Cell Block A. Extra13a (Infected).png|Infected Extra10 (Internment).png|Isolation Survivor #41 *30 Days Without An Accident - Eating breakfast with others at dining pavilion. Extra9 (30 Days).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" Survivor #41 Abigail Jackson as Woodbury Resident 4 (Deceased) *Infected - One of the prison residents to be turned, attacked Ryan Samuels, put down by Glenn. Extra3 (Infected).png|"30 Days Without An Accident" Survivor #42 Taylor McPherson as Thomas (TV Series) (Deceased) *30 Days Without An Accident - Seen walking with a young girl in the prison yard. *Infected - At some point during the night, he is attacked and killed by one of the zombified prison residents. He is then stabbed by Rick in his upstairs prison cell. ThomasEp1.PNG|"30 Days Without An Accident" Thomas S4.PNG|"30 Days Without An Accident" Season four thomas.png|"30 Days Without An Accident" ; Unseen Extra5 (Welcome to the Tombs).png Extra8 (Welcome to the Tombs).png Season three young black boy.png|''See image'' Extra9 (Welcome to the Tombs).png|''See image'' McLeodWTTT.JPG|Lucie O'Ferrall as Ms. McLeod Season three dark haired boy.png|''See image'' Extra_1_(Welcome_to_the_Tombs).png|''See image'' Category:Background Characters Category:Season 4 Characters